At present, computerized order management systems are being employed in a number of industries to conduct order entry and order fulfillment tasks. For example, order entry may involve the process of electronically receiving orders and entering the orders into an order management system. Notably, the entered orders may be stored as order entities or records within the order management system for subsequent electronically fulfillment. In many instances, orders can contain data regarding one or more products (e.g., goods and/or services), technical actions and/or network commands to implement the one or more products, pricing information of the one or more products, and offers related to the one or more products. In some instances, computerized order management systems may generate an orchestration plan for each order. An exemplary orchestration plan may include information specifying functions for fulfilling an order, information for managing the sequence of those functions, and/or information for managing relational links between those functions. For example, an orchestration plan may include order elements (e.g., actions, items, tasks, and/or groups of items and/or tasks) that represent individual products, services, and/or offers that need to be fulfilled in series and/or in parallel and, thus, may include state information that is indicative of the relational link between these order elements. Notably, the state of order content/items during processing in the orchestration plan can be handled by custom calculations that cannot be relied on for system behavior decisions and is typically not reflected at the line item level of an order. Such unreliability can present inefficiencies in managing and monitoring the lifecycle of an electronic order entity existing at multiple hierarchal levels of a particular order management system.
Accordingly, there exists a need for systems, methods, and computer readable media for managing order processing and fallout in an order management system.